Explosive Intentions
by A Spoonful of Lead
Summary: DonatelloXApril O'neil ONE SHOT. 2012-2013 series. Sometimes it takes a tragedy to stress a valid point with what you really want out of life.


"_**Explosive Intentions"**_

Bubbles were popping left and right, gently hovering over the thin edge of a test tube; a thick, light blue liquid occupied its empty space- simmering innocently inside its delicate glass shell. His eyes intensely observed the contents, watching in curiosity as it rapidly danced along the sides of the glass while it boiled; praying silently, to whoever was in charge from the heavens above; that it wouldn't overreact and blow him and his family into oblivion.

He didn't really know what he was testing exactly, but, he had this sudden urge to figure out what the iridescent blue liquid was used for. His complex mind wouldn't allow him to move on with his daily routine until this mystery of his had been completely solved.

Leonardo tried to warn him prior, that since they hadn't a single clue as to what it was, or what it did- that it would be in his best interest to just leave the sticky substance where it lied. It could've been something extremely toxic, a biohazard mixture more or less, having the potential of bringing them all to their demise. But, Donny just had to know what it was. He _had_ to wrap his head around it all. Not knowing anything forced him into wanting to discover it even further. That was the genius side of him- which would always wake up from its short lived hibernation, ready and able to come up with a solution to those future problems they'd most likely have to deal with. It was his job to know, to make an effort in some small way, to feel important with his brothers', as a team. Donny knew he wasn't the best fighter out there, naturally, but given the strength of being equipped with the brains of this piece. It was all he had to fall back on, to feel important; useful.

Donatello was at peace with it, though, and he wasn't about to complain.

So, he did what any noble scientist would do; go against any sound advice to find the answers to his countless questions about the substance he had found. The way he looked at it; it was all for the love of scientific value.

It was only a short time later; when Donny realized that he had made a terrible mistake.

The laboratory he created a little over a year ago had been severely ripped apart, right down to its skeleton form. The lair's ceiling had fallen onto the concrete below, causing the pipes that were hidden beneath it to combust; flooding the turtle's home profusely. Water seeping into the tiniest places that even sewer vermin couldn't reach. Electrical wires hung effortlessly, spitting out currents of its venom; dancing around each other as if they were in a lover's quarrel, without even trying to keep their hands off one another.

The sight itself was deafening, the mood of the once vibrant place had run violently cold, desolate; voided from any signs of life.

Just when the thought of all hope was lost, a muffled groan made its way out from some of the rubble where Donny's inventions in progress once stood. Sheets of metal, bent and mutated, forcefully formed into unrecognizable piles of nuts and bolts, highlighted with a hint of gears and grease puddles.

A green hand finally broke free from its rock bound prison, purple and dark brown hues pushing their way through the fallen brick and shards of glass that had been thrown into the mix on impact.

Donatello was at a loss for words as he peered around his temple of serenity, his mouth already agape; dry with utter despair. Other than the distraught state his laboratory was now in, he was miraculously fine. The only difference was that a small voice in the back of his mind was telling him that something just wasn't right. He already remembered that the blue liquid was dreadfully unstable; noticing a little too late with how unstable it actually was. His intuition, however, wasn't helping him keep down this paranoid feeling that this wasn't the problem he was trying to recall.

It was as if he was missing something else that held more love and importance than any of his material possessions he'd recently lost only a few moments ago.

Suddenly, Donatello's eyes went wide in a state of panic; remembering fully that he wasn't doing any type of experiments alone that day. That April had been with him the whole entire time. His face paled; as visions of her sitting next to him flooded his mind; smiling her sweet smile she always wore on her face when she was learning something new and exciting from her best friend.

The young turtle could've sworn that his heart had stopped beating.

"Oh, no… _**April**_!" The purple clad turtle screamed out in terror; lifting himself further up from the mishmash piles of rock and cinder, making sure that his body didn't collide with the wires which hung just above his head. As it was, his shell had a massive crack along his left side, looping just under the edges, forming a spider webbed etching as it tipped towards the end of its injury; all of it at the moment going unnoticed by the turtle in lavender.

He had to find her and nothing else mattered.

His world was in this sudden hazy blur. Donatello didn't mean for this to happen, it all just fell apart so fast and unfortunately, he couldn't react fast enough; flash backs forcing their way into his mind like wild fire as he pushed and peeled away the crumbling lining of dirt and debris that lied at his feet, his heart, in between his sporadic and chaotic movements, hammered to life, beating recklessly on the inside of his chest.

As he moved a large portion of solid brown rock; grunting on cue as he did. Donny's eyes began to tear up in pain. Not from the straining physical aspect of it, but the strain he felt stabbing through the center of his heart. The thought of possibly losing her hung excruciatingly high.

That's when he found her delicate paled hand, the rest of her covered in dirt and pieces of lead piping, sewer water dripping along her forefinger, its condensation dampening a path towards her once bright yellow sports shirt.

"No,no,no,no,no." Donatello's hands began to quake, sweat dripping off his purple tinged brow like a water fall as he analyzed April's life changing situation. He wanted to believe that this was all horrific nightmare, that she was at home studying; doing her homework. But sadly it wasn't and now here he was forcing his way to get to her, the memories of that day hurdling towards him like a knife being thrown at his enemy. The ninja's dark brown orbs screwed themselves up tight; recalling the memory of hurling himself on top of her as the blue liquid began to combust, yelling her name out with fear. Seeing the dread on the crimson haired girl's face made the flashback even harder for Donny to bear.

"April! …. Oh man… Please be okay, please be okay… Y-you just have to be okay!" He cried into the foggy air once more, this time lifting the pipes that laid along her torso, pausing only for a brief moment, looking for a sign that she was still breathing, when there wasn't any, the boy fell to his knees to check for a pulse, cold shaking hands feeling along her neck, pressing firmly against her colorless skin.

It wasn't strong, but it was there.

Lifting the girl out from the mess she had been in for what seemed like an eternity, Donny quickly pulled her into his lap, holding her loosely, checking her over. His eyes were frantic, never staying in one place for very long. He never had felt so lost and so, so very alone than at that moment holding her in his arms.

She seemed so lifeless.

"Com'on, open those eyes..._ Please._" A breath of labored air sputtered out, quivering huskily as it forced its way out; Donatello shook her gently along her shoulders; trying as hard as he could to force her beautiful eyes to open.

But she didn't even move.

He pulled April in even closer; his lips grazing the smallest part of her neck, his breath bouncing off like a wave, heat flourishing back towards his face; feeling a stronger pulse fluttering against his chin as he hugged her even tighter.

Donny almost jumped out of his own skin, pushing her back slightly, putting a leathery hand upwards to her cheek, carefully brushing her disheveled, crimson mane away from her face.

He was incredibly afraid of moving. Fearing that if he did, she'd just crumble like the debris around them and blow away like dust on a hot windy day; never to be seen from again.

The purple turtle could only stare, his heart screaming in agony, waiting in anticipation as April's eyes had finally began to lift open, slowly at first; not realizing at the time, that he had quit breathing all together.

The redhead looked up at her savior in green, and to his surprise, she managed to quiver out a lopsided grin.

"Y-you… Are an idiot." April croaked out, her throat going dry due to all of the dust she inhaled during the blast.

"W-what?" Donny's expression wrinkled up in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was hearing- that at a time like this she would say such an awful thing; lifting his hand up in protest, he began to rebuttal her hurtful insult. "Hey, now look- I.. I don't think you're being entirely fair-"

She pushed his hand forcefully to the side, and continued. "H-here I was- waiting for some amazing mouth to mouth resuscitation, a'and all you could do was sit there, looking totally stupid." She coughed, trying to let out a small laugh as she continued, her baby blue eyes narrowing in playful disappointment. "So not cool of you, Donny."

At that point, Donatello couldn't help himself and snorted, his throat letting go of a short, but genuine chuckle. He pulled her in close once again, holding her even tighter; mindful of her bumps and bruises.

"I _think_ we'll have to hold off on that one for a little while, April." He shyly giggled- April could feel the large grin radiating off of his green beak. "And for the record-" He continued, lifting up a dignified finger as if proving a point- adding to the humor that engulfed the distraught room they were in. "I just destroyed an entire room in less than two seconds flat… I mean, I don't know about you, but, I believe that pretty much makes me the king of all coolness, don'tcha think?"

April's lips curved up into a smile, and Donny did the next best possible thing- he leaned in and kissed her cheek ever so sweetly. It may not have been exactly what the girl had wanted, but after everything they had went through- she wasn't going to complain.

_**I want to thank everyone who had reviewed my last TMNT fic. THANK YOU EVER SO MUCH! I love getting those things. Warms my heart like no tomorrow! I plan on messaging all of you and giving a personal thank you, so please look for that too. :D**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this new installment!**_

_**Much love,**_

_**The Spoon. **_


End file.
